Her Fairness and His Fortune
by Paceso
Summary: Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle share a precious moment beside a fountain in the grounds of Beauxbatons. An entry for the International Wizarding School Competition round 2 writing school.


IWSC2 round 2 writing school

Beauxbatons 2nd year

Theme/prompt: The Fountain of Fair Fortune /[setting] A serene garden with a beautiful fountain

Technique: dialogue tags and action beats

WC: 722

* * *

Author's Note: In the grounds of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, according to Rowling, there is a fountain named after its two most long-lived students, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. In the early 14th Century, as Perenelle's schooldays came to an end, a very special moment by the fountain led the couple to treasure it ever after as _their_ fountain, so that when the school offered to commemorate its former pupils' achievements, Nicolas requested it be this fountain upon which they bestowed the honour.

Note: _l'__É__toile de l'Ann__é__e_ = Star of the Year

* * *

**Her Fairness and His Fortune**

Nicolas paused as he approached the fountain and drew in his breath at the exquisiteness of the scene. Set amid roses and lavender, and bordered by carefully manicured lawns and stone pathways, its gold ornamentation shone brightly in the red-gold rays of the setting sun. Water glistened and sparkled as it splashed musically from bowl to bowl, creating fleeting rainbows in the air as the light caught the droplets. Atop the fountain, Cupid seemed to be pointing his arrow directly at Nicolas, but the young man saw nothing of it, for in front of the fountain stood his belovèd, Perenelle. In his eyes, her beauty far outshone the garden and its ornamentation. The flowing lines of her robes heightened her innate grace, and their brilliant hues offered a striking contrast to the black hair which fell almost to her knees.

He went forward quickly and took her hands in his. "Perenelle, my dearest, I am a few minutes past the appointed hour; I beg your forgiveness."

Perenelle smiled at him. "Nay, Nicolas, 'tis nothing. I have been here but a moment myself."

"Sufficient time to create an exquisite vision for me as I drew near," he averred.

She blushed. "You flatter me, Nicolas. I am considered the least beautiful of all my sisters."

His hands tightened on hers. "Those who say it are blind, but I thank my good fortune for their blindness. Did they see you as I do, they could not fail to love you, and I would be but one of many in your path, all hoping for a kind word."

Perenelle's eyes moistened. Throughout her young life she had suffered being compared unfavourably to her sisters, and it touched her that Nicolas thought her superior to them. She sought for words to express her gratitude.

"I should always find a kind word for you, Nicolas," she said shyly. "You have ever been gentle and good to me, even in the days when I was but a child and you were a final-year student visiting my father's house."

"I thought you a charming child then, sweet Perenelle, and you have grown into a still more charming woman – and a skilled witch, too, I am told. It is no mean feat to surpass your contemporaries and win _l'__É__toile de l'Ann__é__e_."

Perenelle blushed again and cast her eyes down. "It was naught," she murmured.

"Say not so, Perenelle," entreated Nicolas. "You are both beautiful and clever – would that I were able to persuade you of it."

Perenelle did not know how to answer this, and to cover her confusion she turned the conversation.

"For what reason did you ask to meet me here, Nicolas?"

Nicolas put his hand under her chin and tilted up her face so her eyes met his.

"Have you not guessed, sweet Perenelle? I have loved you for many years – all my life, it seems – and it has been a most grievous pain to wait until now to speak. Yet I knew you desired to complete your schooling, and thus I waited with all the patience I could muster. Today is the first day of the rest of your life; will it also be the day you say you love me?"

Perenelle was startled. She had indeed wished to complete her schooling, primarily in the belief that she would not be able to make a good match, as all her sisters had done. Nicolas had been a constant presence among her family since his apprenticing to her alchemist father, but she had always thought of him as a brother or cousin. She had not dreamed his fondness for her was any different from hers for him.

She looked at his pleading eyes and liked him the more for his consideration for her. She thought of his gentleness, his kindness and his patience. She recalled her father's words of approbation about his diligence and potential, and she realised that life without him would be barren and unfulfilled. A glow spread across her face.

"Oh, Nicolas, _yes_!" she whispered. "I do indeed love you."

Droplets from the fountain splashed onto the couple as they came together in a kiss, but they disregarded them. Above the pair, Cupid still aimed his bow, but a close observer might have seen him wink slightly as he beamed down upon the two lovers.


End file.
